


The discord of Adam

by signemay



Category: Alternate Dimensions - Fandom, Emotional Manipulation - Fandom, Psychological Horror - Fandom, darkiplier/you - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signemay/pseuds/signemay
Summary: Time is within layers of mass destruction.Is a code.A copy of a copy of a copy in full matrix.When that person finds out how to help two people in need knowing how the whole manipulation system works as a trembling device,seeking itself in the inevitable work of art that is their wholesome mind,what will do?





	The discord of Adam

****“Am I losing my mind?”

The scene started with a door.Ironic, he never saw it there and again with a pitch of irony, he knew the house very well, bits by bits, angle by angle, footage by footage, walk by walk. He called it one more time the production to take advantage of the scape and film what they need to put it as a statement of horror cause, why indeed, what he was doing is something corrupted with a pitch of madness as a well deserved challenge ,the maybe in the future pass trilogy of the creation of two characters. He didn’t moved, just blocked his spirit to go any further. A blink.Nothing.Two blinks.Nothing.Three blinks and a scream inside the room.

His eyes lost them in transition from skeptic to horror when the voice was still untouched out there. When he came closer to the door, the whole scenery moved back while he was holding the sink with both hands and looking into the mirror in pure shock while not understanding the subject of the matter, but in that second without blinking because was the curiosity to make him stubborn in that place was his reflection changing into the person with dark eyes and dark stature that made his brain hurt like 1000 needles killed his nerves one by one. He closed his eyes and bowed his head down while screaming and the image distorded, everything just dissipating within his screams, both glitching and waves of shock just matching his mass hysteria, bringing him back to the corridor in front of the door, holding sides of the head and continuing to scream beholding the same events, just trying and trying his mind as a balance of virtues, challenging him to be scared, to fear the colossus that will bring him down.

“Calm down! 1…2…3…”A click of the fingers snapped him to reality but was too early for that complexion. In a second he kept his chin up, hands at a few good meters from his head and resting in the air and eyes looking at the door that was to a dead end or nowhere to be seek

“What the…?”

Another snap of the fingers tried to wake him up/another turn of the faucet for the water to run wild and splash every little inch of the sink and the floor and the same tired expression was about to look closely at her figure, hands tight around the system, eyes scanning the dead stare

“Thank you.”She mumbled, shaking her head as a ‘no’ and closed her eyes

 

 

“I am happy you accepted my coffee request!” With a big smile George, the most not that most interesting guy someone could trust to pay for something in his life, made actually some good steps towards (y/n) but she just knew for sure that in the name of hell, he won’t make further with his made up lies

“Anytime.”(y/n) cracked a smile and took her coffee from the barista so did George but in her middle response to say she will pay, he made it to the top for doing it for both

“Ahm, I was wondering, since the club received that holy donations, you thought at what to work with them?’He opened the door for her and exit outside in the middle of the no existential crowd that in the tense of the seconds, appeared out of nowhere

“You know that you need to complete so many papers and spend like 3 to 4 months to create and develop the idea plus another 4 months for the directors and even the minister to accept and give green light to start the program?” (y/n) raised an eyebrow and looked at him while taking small breaks between words to sip from the coffee

“Well I thought you already put your mind in contribution and already came with something.”He shrugged but was kind of in particular something he would say, not like he would ever take someone’s ideas to practice them for himself, his anxious dementor and slight big ego wants also to demonstrate by himself how smart he could get and it was a 50/50 change to call him good guy/selfish prick

“I have my thoughts, you know.”She raised both her hands while holding the cupboard cup into her defense

“Let’s stay here.”George rushed towards an empty bench like was already eyeing by strange visions and that was supposed to be his. (y/n) followed him and sit next while moving her eyes left and right to look around the place “But, come on now, did you came with something?”

“Why you are so interested?”She turned to him a bit annoyed by his questions that came on and on

“Because apart for seeing John taking some credits from Corey and Vanessa, I do think you seem relevant and smart to bring that asshole down.”

“Ironic but true.”She admitted that he had a point and took a sip from the coffee “But-“She stopped “I do have something.”

“Like?’

She hesitated for a moment, moving her tongue over her teeth and examinate the place one more time before speaking

“I…talked with Miss Bouvert and-“

“Crazy Bouvert?”George cut her off but the only thing that he received was a long sigh

“And she told me something that clearly only she could came with.”

 

 

 ~~~~“Do you know how Inception works?”

The image was simple. The framework freeze with this person coming in front with big eyes and curiosity just pushing it. Her eyebrows stood up like waiting an answer but no words surrounded her question as much in her favor but was the time to shine with the perspective of what she already knows and will pull it for the others to know too.

“The action happens simultaneously inside the person’s mind while another action happens within the action of the previous one.”(y/n) furrowed her eyebrows but the other one looking at her moved her head on her left a little and smirked

“Precious. Indeed.”She claimed “That are teaching you at that naughty club of yours? Movie nights with Leonardo diCaprio?”

“You asked me what it was. A simplification of an action that happened in a movie-“

“Corection, will happen in real life based of how interesting the conversation will go and how much money you hold to make it happen.”

“Isn’t this way to abstract to pull it out? Is about a movie theme that no one in the spectrum of reality will try because it’s impossible, physical wrong to play god.”

“Playing God for the noble prize is actually what made us humans but I was trying to convince you that the system in which Inception works has other connotations and other functions that the human mind can reach, not wanting to happen like in the movie but trying to scoop it out with a different pattern.”

“What pattern?”

“You know, trying to fix people after many mentally issues, take soldiers and their terrible accidents in the battlefield. Take bipolar or schizophrenias.”

The whole dialogue went fast forward, both never flinching at the questions or the answers, watching step by step every little move but not breaking at all

“Why?”

“I saw your manifesto about human mind’s capacity of developing systems or doors and can be controlled with impulses or waves of shock and also giving a prognostic that could it be invented more powerful tools that can create a balance between the user of the shock and the patient in which the point A can talk with point B inside their brain and trying to fix it at the source.”

(y/n) raised her chin a bit in the air and started to bite the interior of her mouth but let Miss Bouvert to talk gaining a pleasant smirk from her for the dear temptation to talk more, gaining the opponent’s mind and soul

“When you said it is impossible I say it is pretty convincing that you were skeptic till the point you saw that big 100 point and a degree over your forehead and let it down as the idea never used at something but writing material. The teachers were so lame.”

“They did give me the high score.”(y/n) shrugged but Miss Bouvert rolled her eyes

“Are you skeptic even now?”

“Yes! What I wrote was a fantastic story about a movie I just like. Nothing was a real challenge because and let’s face it, they let us write about what we want so I picked-“

“By interest this topic? Human’s mind?”

“Therefore I did it because was my job to do it. Wanted to finish university once and for all, team up with a few people in a rather interesting but simplistic domain that is around IT and character development and I am more than happy to say that right now, my ideas around computers and PR are floating to take those donation money and make something out of it.”(y/n) kept stern and talked a little faster, not taking the eye contact down but was serious in what she was planning to say but in Miss Bouvert’s impression, wasn’t something to take as a challenge and to admit that this girl was right

“You know what will be funny to see? How somehow in your boring little life like what,watching YouTube and other things young adults does in their spear time? And something comes around you like a hurricane and to push you out the comfort zone and to manipulate your little thinking to actually put what I said into practice.Ohh…I will be so ready to laugh at that event but also to be impress, you could actually step inside a very creative game but, who am I to judge what you are doing with your free spirit mostly, I can’t presume how human minds work, is only temporally to be able to analyze your segment of play in someone’s head, doing what Leo did by running back and forward after a wild goose and then back again in another mind cube and back again in another mind square just to provoke the devil you sign to eliminate because hey,you seem like a very good girl and kind hearted, why to say no?’Miss Bouvert’s voice was a sarcastic type of sweet, with eyes that were screaming irony and hands placed over her knees, playing with her fingers that were all over the top full with rings and arms with big, shinny bracelets “Am I right?’

 

“Was she right?’George added curious

 

“Was she right?’Added (y/n) while looking in the mirror before closing the water and taking her senses again into picture and stepping outside the bathroom

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't trust the perfect person and don't trust this book, it's flawless but come on,I need good Jack/Mark books and around here aren't my cup of tea.Was one tho and was so fuckin'insane I loved it to bits but indeed this book will be wild,like very weird and won't have a bit of sense in the first chapters because is a "copy of a copy of a copy"of something that already happened in the mean time of the actual events.Inspiration I would say are Inception,Black swan and lots of youtube videos I will give a shout out in the chapters that will follow and I hope the characters aren't OOC because I tried to focus more of how the human mind works into the aspect of an illness and how to take care of it and you will see.Hope you would love this thing and maybe one day it will be an actuall book but without the MAIN characters cause that would be weird but hey,right now I am focusing on what I have,taking time to prepare my ideas for what will come next


End file.
